the eyes, chico, they never lie
by icietla
Summary: Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. C'était d'une passion qu'ils n'osaient pas dire. Leurs cœurs se lient et leurs corps se touchent. Parker, il a la chance d'appeler Maximoff sa petite-copine et d'avoir des doigts assez doux pour caresser sa peau.


**Disclamer:** _les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont à Marvel_

**Rating et**** avertissement:** _T_. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai mis _M, _surtout par précaution. Bien que certaines choses soient assez explicites et qu'il y a aussi une petite différence d'âge qui peut déranger, il n'y a pas de lemon, et c'est assez mignon tout plein. Cela se passe avant _Civil War, _après _Age of Ultron_ : et je sais que c'est un peu impossible, puisque Peter est présenté seulement à partir de _Civil War, _mais pour être honnête, ce OS touche au domaine de la sexualité, et à ce niveau, dans ce ship, je ne vois que la Wanda de _Age of Ultron: _elle fait vraiment et assez jeune, que ça soit dans son physique ou dans son attitude. C'est avec cette Wanda que j'ai imaginé cet écrit, en tout cas! Et aussi, dans cet OS, Parker a 17/18 ans et Maximoff 20 ans!

**Note:** Hello! Vous allez me détestez de revenir avec ce ship extra étrange : et cette fois, en plus, j'ai poussé le bouchon encore plus loin, puisqu'il a une dimension assez sexuelle, dans cet OS. Rien de trop hard, hein ; mais cet OS parle d'une relation entre deux jeunes, et j'ai eu envie d'aborder, légèrement et en douceur, le domaine de la sexualité : j'estime, pour ma part (et ça n'engage que moi, évidemment) que ça reste un domaine important, surtout quand on est jeune, avec le premier amour, bla-bla. Je me suis rendue compte que la dernière fiction postée sur ces deux loulous dataient de deux ans... et je pensais que les deux dataient de l'année dernière seulement! Je suis totalement à la ramasse. Je m'excuse ainsi si cet OS est mal-fait, mal-écrit : je me sens totalement rouillée, pour être honnête; j'ai pris presque deux semaines à écrire ce truc, qui n'est pas si long que ça, pourtant. J'ai été vraiment soulagée de le finir, je n'en voyais pas le bout.. Et évidemment, comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce OS, mais je ne serais jamais satisfaite de ce que je produis ; j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose... J'ail l'impression d'avoir tué les personnages (je n'espère pas), j'ai essayé de leur donner une histoire, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi..Qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, vos opinions m'ont toujours aidée à avancer. Bref, j'arrête de parler : je parle toujours beaucoup trop ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que cet OS va vous plaire! Désolée, si malgré ma relecture, j'ai laissé échapper quelques fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxes.

Bisous, je vous embrasse!

jetepromets

* * *

Les premières caresses étaient toujours les plus timides.

Peter passe sa main sous sa jupe noire : ses doigts se glissent sur sa cuisse, et sous l'improvisation et l'inconnu, ils forment quelques cercles et parfois quelques cœurs.

Wanda continue de l'embrasser, en glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches : de sa main gauche, elle tient celle de Peter. Les deux sont moites, évidemment : ils ne sont jamais allés bien loin, alors il y a toujours cette angoisse de ne pas bien faire.

Il y a cette peur teintée d'incertitude mais pourtant, l'envie ne manque pas. Elle n'a jamais vraiment manqué. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, 8 mois et 17 jours et 26 minutes pour être exacte, Parker a la chance de pouvoir appeler Maximoff sa copine et avoir une place précieuse dans son cœur – une place que lui seul détient, car tous les autres qui l'ont autrefois occupée n'ont plus assez d'air dans leurs poumons pour continuer à y prétendre.

Il a une chance extraordinaire : Parker, il peut caresser la joue rosée de Wanda, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, la regarder sur tous les angles possibles et inimaginables – et elle pourrait bien s'en plaindre, car parfois, elle a la stupidité de dire qu'elle n'est pas jolie – et il a une chance incroyable. Il a la seule et rare clé de l'ouverture à son cœur : et au début, elle a bien essayé de la laisser au fond de son propre tiroir dans la chambre de la tour. Mais Peter était quelqu'un de persistant – et de très affectueux, et de si patient : c'était un garçon qui n'était pas compliqué à aimer. Parker était tout ce qu'elle demandait : et d'une certaine façon, il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Maximoff s'est demandée pourquoi elle l'aimait : mais elle n'a trouvé aucune réponse. Et c'est peut-être ça le vrai amour. Dire qu'elle aimait parce que Peter était drôle était mensonge : et dire que c'était grâce à son intelligence en était un plus grand. Elle l'aime. Elle l'aime pour son entièreté : Parker n'était pas stupide, plutôt mignon dans le genre et c'était un bon gars. Mais il était tellement plus que ça : il y avait quelque chose de plus que ses mèches brunes qui tombaient sur son front, ou de la façon dont il pouvait rire lorsqu'il était embarrassé : une gentillesse presque naturelle qui ne pourrait jamais justifier son amour. Parker a quelque en plus : ce n'était pas son innocence, ni sa délicatesse, ou encore sa fidélité pour le bon qui pourraient être source de son amour. Peter Parker est Peter Parker : c'est une pièce spéciale, une pierre d'infinité, c'était lui et c'était suffisant. Peter Parker est Peter Parker et Wanda Maximoff porte une affection si particulière pour un garçon qui porte ce nom.

Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de copain : la misère et la pauvreté de sa jeunesse ne lui ont jamais permis de construire une relation faite d'un bout d'elle-même et d'un bout d'un l'autre. Peter était son premier : et elle a vaguement entendu dire par les gaffes de Ned qu'elle était vachement plus cool que l'ancienne copine de Parker, une certaine _Liz. _Michelle a tenté de calmer le malaise en précisant que la _chose _entre cette _Liz _et _ce looser de Parker _était à peine une histoire : mais de toute façon, Wanda a juste souri, en disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir car elle ne blâmerait jamais Peter pour avoir _un truc _avant leur _truc à eux _; la jalousie lui était une chose – presque – inconnue. Mais pourtant, lorsqu'elle sent les mains de Parker allaient vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander _est-ce que ses doigts sont allés sur le corps de cette Liz est-ce que cette Liz a elle aussi baladé ses mains sur Peter est-ce que sa bouche a déjà embrassé son c- _

\- Ça va ? demande-t-il, hésitant – inquiet.

Peter s'arrête. Il ne l'embrasse plus : il pose ses yeux marron sur le visage baissé de Wanda. Il a senti les mains de Maximoff se crisper et son corps se tendre : et ce n'était pas la première fois. Maximoff avait besoin de temps, parfois : elle a pris quelques mois pour pourvoir enlever son haut de sa propre volonté et pleine d'envie : parce qu'elle avait vaguement parlé d'un corps qui ne lui plairait pas, et qu'évidemment, après, Peter ne l'aimerait plus. Elle a marmonné l'existence de quelques cicatrices, sur son dos et sa poitrine, des marques sur ses poignets et ses bras qui étaient restées, faites par l'expérience d'HYDRA, et aussi d'un ventre trop maigre, des cotes creusées par une malnutrition passée. Elle a beaucoup parlé : et Parker a tout autant écouté et il a dit : _moi, tu sais, je m'en fiche. Je te trouve belle. Tu es tellement jolie. Et j'ai envie de toi : pas seulement de ton visage, mais de ton corps entier. Comme il est. Et tu sais, Wanda, ne t'attends pas à grand-chose de moi. Je veux dire, tu sais, il y a une raison pour laquelle Michelle dit que je suis un looser – et elle a sûrement raison, hein, je vais pas essayer de te mentir, car je ne sais pas le faire, et en plus tu vas les voir de tes propres yeux - de tes si beaux yeux… - mais ouais bref, je n'ai pas le corps de Thor, c'est évident et je ne suis pas le plus beau, tu pourrais trouver mieux. Je veux dire – _

Mais elle l'avait juste embrassé pour le faire taire.

Pour l'un et pour l'autre, il y a une certaine prudence avant chaque premier geste, ils guettent la réaction de l'autre. Ils ne veulent pas le faire pour le faire : ils veulent le faire pour toucher et sentir l'autre le plus possible ; ils ne prennent pas ça pour une finalité, juste comme un moyen de découvrir une facette intime de l'autre de la plus belle façon. Mais Parker veut être sûr que Maximoff le souhaites autant que lui et Maximoff veut être sûre que Parker ne le regrettera pas : alors, tous les deux, ils font preuve d'une délicate sagesse.

\- On peut arrêter, tu sais… murmure-t-il, son front contre le sien. Il sert un peu plus fort la main de Wanda, comme une façon de lui dire que _tout va bien._

Pourtant, il y a déjà eu des caresses plus osées, des mains plus aventureuses et des gémissements légèrement timides : il y a déjà eu plus, dans la chambre de Peter ou dans celle de Wanda à la tour, il y a quelques mois. Ils avaient été ivres de l'autre et de son corps : et du murmure qu'il pouvait laisser échapper, et des baisers audacieux, et de la façon charnelle de montrer à l'autre que _je suis là, et j'aime prendre soin de toi et cette partie de toi. _

Mais c'était il y a quelques mois : quelques jours, même. Et alors, ça appartient au passé : maintenant, dans l'instant immédiat, Wanda a l'air perturbée ; elle doit réfléchir, s'inquiéter sur quelque chose que Peter ne sait pas encore. Il voit qu'elle n'ose pas le regarder ; ses prunelles vertes sont posées sur ses propres genoux. Elle pense. Elle hésite. Dans son esprit, il y a des films qui défilent: elle se fait des films, des histoires sans vraiment de sens, des questions dont elle ne pourra jamais trouver seule la réponse : et toutes ces interrogations se tournent vers Peter et _cette Liz._ Une fin sans queue ni tête : une rupture brutale demandée par _cette Liz_ et Parker est en pleurs, et son cœur en miettes : et dans son cœur, lui, il a y encore _cette Liz. _Brisé, Maximoff n'est qu'un pansement : une sorte de vilaine compresse que Parker pose sur les blessures, par habitude et non par amour, pour échapper à ses pensées qui tournent et tournent autour de _cette Liz, _pour son obsessionnel amour qui est parti. Wanda, elle ne sert qu'à boucher les trous. Parker, il ne lui a jamais dit _je t'aime _; et peut-être que _cette Liz _en recevait plein.

Tout est un mensonge.

Parfois, la barrière de la réalité et de l'irréel s'effaçait : et Maximoff pouvait se noyer dans ses cauchemars. Pourtant, à cet instant, la douleur de son chagrin faite par son propre esprit était trop forte pour ne pas être réelle : le monde était devenu flou. Tout était un mensonge.

\- Je dois y aller.

Sa voix n'est pas aussi assurée qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'elle le soit. Elle tremble : elle est lointaine, quelque part entre les misérables coins de son esprit, perdue entre des scénarios qui ne trompent qu'elle. Wanda se lève : elle lâche la main de Peter, leurs doigts humides ne s'entrelacent plus, Wanda le reprend. Elle reprend le bout de leur fusion, la petite chose qu'ils partageaient : _je te sers plus fort, pour te montrer toutes les choses que je n'ai pas le courage de dire_; et ça, Maximoff le reprend.

\- Déjà ? Bafouille Parker.

De ses yeux incrédules, Peter regarde Wanda aller chercher son sac dans le recoin de sa propre chambre. De loin, il voit que ses doigts parsemés de nombreuses bagues – dont une qui lui a offert, par surprise, juste comme ça, _j'ai vu cette bague et j'ai pensé à toi _: elle était en argent, d'une perle rouge elle était splendide, si gracieuse _et ça m'a fait penser à toi. _ – il voit que sa main frisonne, ses mains tressaillent à cause de quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas.

Maximoff jure quelques mots en sokovien : ça sonne comme des _il est où ce шлюха de téléphone _pendant qu'elle tourne, et tourne autour d'elle-même, ses yeux verts parcourant toute la pièce, en prenant grand soin d'éviter ceux de Peter : elle remet un million de fois la mèche derrière ses oreilles, angoissée et paniquée pour des choses qui ne se passent que dans sa tête.

Tout est un mensonge. Peter ne l'aime pas mais ce n'est pas étonnant, tout le monde souhaite qu'elle disparaisse. Dans les journaux, ils ne parlent que de l'accident Ultron ; et les réseaux, eux, ils font preuve d'une sauvagerie _sorcière connasse tueuse pute sorcière _dont elle n'a pas l'habitude : une certaine brutalité _meurs retourne chez toi salope meurtrière meurs _qui blesse d'une autre façon. Wanda, si elle avait pu, elle aurait creusé sa propre tombe pour s'enterrer dedans.

Peter prend l'IPhone posé sur son lit : il se lève, s'avance vers Maximoff qui continue de mentalement creuser sa tombe, et il dit:

\- Il me semble que c'est à toi. Ce n'est pas le mien, en tout cas. Mon téléphone a un sticker pizza. C'est mon côté gourmand.

Il tend le téléphone vers Maximoff : elle, elle n'ose pas lever la tête. Elle murmure des _merci _à peine inaudibles. Elle a déjà sa veste rouge sur les épaules ; elle est prête à s'en aller. Et Parker ne comprend toujours pas.

Les deux mains tiennent le téléphone à la coque rouge. Personne ne le lâche : aucun des deux n'osent faire un geste, tout semble si fragile : même respirer semble avoir la force de pouvoir tout détruire.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Finit par lâcher Parker.

Il y a une brillance dans ses yeux bruns : c'est celle de la voir partir. Dans sa voix, il y a un supplice : c'est celui d'être dans une situation qui le dépasse.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais que je ne souhaite pas te brusquer – je t'aime beaucoup, et tu sais que je t'aime pas de cette façon-là. Enfin, si, bien sûr : j'ai envie de toi, je t'aime de toutes les façons possibles et ça dépasse même la science et la raison, mais pas que pour _ça_, tu vois? – enfin, je veux dire, je peux faire sans, j'attendrais – ou pas, car tu sembles à vouloir me quitter. Et j'espère pas, même si avoir le cœur brisé par Wanda Maximoff alias la Sorcière Rouge serait un grand honneur, mais un cœur brisé reste un cœur brisé, donc ça craint. Ça craint un max. En plus j'avais déjà commencé à parler de toi à tante May, et Ned t'apprécie beaucoup – même Michelle, et franchement c'est plutôt un miracle. Mais euh, ouais. Ça craint. Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plaît.

Maximoff ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot n'arrive à se faufiler à travers sa gorge : rien ne sort, sous les yeux humides et brillants de Parker. De son autre main, Parker se gratte la nuque : il se racle la gorge, et dit:

\- Ouais. Bon. Désolé. Tiens.

Il faudrait qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour supporter ses longues tirades sans grand sens : ses discours qu'il peut parfois sortir, les mots qu'il utilise pour combler le silence, car tout peut facilement le gêner. Il sort des blagues par peur que tout devienne trop sérieux : et il parle beaucoup par peur de tout perdre. Là, Wanda est en train de s'enfuir.

Elle prend le téléphone. Dans son esprit, toutes les hypothèses dont le but de leur existence est celui de l'effrayer n'ont plus vraiment de force : _je t'aime beaucoup, _il a dit. Peter l'a dit. Dans un coin sombre de son esprit, des voix murmurent qu'il pourrait bien mentir : après tout, les mensonges sont si simples à prononcer et sa vie n'était que parsemée de tromperies afin de la rassurer. Ses parents avaient l'habitude de dire _tout ira bien, mes chéris _; ils le répétaient, beaucoup beaucoup, surtout quand ils sont tombés au fond du trou. Au final, rien n'est vraiment bien allé : Hydra a menti aussi, en disant que ça n'allait pas faire mal ; qu'avec les aiguilles, _on ne sentait rien _; et que _cette pierre était aussi douce que les pouvoirs qu'elle allait vous donner_. Et Pietro. Pietro. Il a promis qu'il allait faire attention ; il a dit, avec son rictus habituel et ses yeux trop bleus, il a dit : _je vais ralentir. Je vais ralentir. Je vais aller à ta vitesse, vieille. Promis. _Promis. Il va il n'a fait que courir vers la mort.

Dans deux jours, ça va faire un an. Il va y avoir une cérémonie retransmise à la télé : des festivités au goût d'une commémoration inappropriée. Wanda, elle n'a pas besoin d'un jour particulier pour pouvoir penser à lui et à ce qu'il a fait. Mais les autres, ils ont pensé à organiser un hommage pour se souvenir. Et montrer leur gratitude pour ce gamin sokavien qui a sauvé un américain et une partie du monde entier. Un remerciement de vingt-quatre heures : après, ils oublient. Wanda, elle n'oublie jamais.

Mais pour l'instant, Peter Parker aime _beaucoup _Wanda Maximoff. Et franchement, même si c'était un mensonge comme elle en avait l'habitude d'entendre, ça ne la gênerait même pas. Elle s'en fichait si Peter la trompait : dans son cœur, il y a cette folie que l'amour nous donne.

Alors elle essaie de reprendre convenance : elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, comme pour chasser les pensées qu'elle ne méritait pas d'avoir, et elle dit, sans pour autant planter ses yeux dans les siens:

\- C'est Pietro.

Alors Peter comprend. Tout prend soudainement du sens. Son cœur devient léger, puisque la situation s'éclaire ; et peut-être que Maximoff l'a vu, mais il soupire, un peu, de soulagement et ses épaules se relâchent, comme si des milliers de poids venaient tout juste de s'enlever : Wanda, elle va rester.

Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, Wanda était un tourbillon d'émotions qui la rendait dure à suivre. La dernière fois, lorsqu'ils déjeunaient à la brasserie au coin de la rue de Parker, un gosse de six ans à peine, un peu trop surexcité, beaucoup trop rapide pour ses parents, est rentré : et sur ses épaules, il y avait un t-shirt _Quicksilver. _Alors Wanda a fondu en larmes : elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, et Peter a d'abord dit des mots doux, des choses réconfortantes : des _tout va bien ça va je suis là ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller tout va bien je suis là ne pleure plus, _prononcés d'une voix presque tremblante, pressée sous son cœur qui se fissurait ; c'était insupportable, de la voir comme ça, et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Son mascara noir coulait sur ses joues, et Parker était là : il regardait celle dont il était fou amoureux de son sourire, un sourire qu'il ne pouvait plus voir, et il ne pouvait _que_ être là. Pour Maximoff, c'était peut-être assez; pour lui, ça ne pourra jamais l'être.

Et les autres les regardaient d'un œil inquiet : dans leur esprit, c'était juste une scène de rupture amoureuse qui tournait mal: et Maximoff le sentait, elle ne faisait qu'entendre des _oh la pauvre ça doit être son premier amour je me sens trop mal pour elle tu mérites mieux quel con la pauvre le gars est en train de la quitter _en boucles, _quitter, quitter, quitter, _en boucles _ quitter quitter il part quitter _; alors ses larmes ont redoublé. Elle a commencé à penser à son départ, et à quel point ça la tuerait : Peter était un trésor, c'était le seul qui lui apporte une once de normalité dans sa pauvre et terrible vie. Avec lui, elle était Wanda : elle n'était pas _Scarlet Witch _ou _Wanda Maximoff, _elle était juste _Wanda_ celle d'une jeune fille sokovienne un peu innocente, celle qui n'a pas vécu grand-chose, parce qu'elle a un frère un peu protecteur, presque autoritaire : et elle était timide, réservée : les autres, notamment les garçons, ce ne sont pas sa tasse de thé. De toute façon, elle n'était pas assez jolie : et ce n'était pas les compliments de son père _Django_ ou de sa mère _Martya_ qui vont changer quelque chose. Voilà, c'est _ça _: Peter lui apportait tout ce qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir. Et le perdre, ça serait perdre tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu : mais tout ce qu'elle aurait pourtant dû avoir. Wanda, elle n'a que vingt ans.

Alors ses pleurs ont redoublé. Et Peter s'était tu : il ne disait plus rien. Il était peut-être déjà parti : _il est parti_, elle pensait, elle criait dans son esprit : il était parti et elle ne pourra jamais lui en vouloir. Elle n'était qu'un déchet : elle a déjà un pied dans la tombe et Peter a déjà un pied au paradis. C'est un ange. Elle ne pourra jamais lui en vouloir. Peter ne parlait plus et elle, elle se torturait: _je dois l'embarrasser il doit avoir honte de moi mais regarde-toi ma pauvre tu es ridicule. _

Parker avait décidé de ne plus dire un mot parce que ses mots n'avaient aucun sens et putain, il était ridicule; ça n'allait pas puisqu'on parlait d'un _mort, _d'un gars complètement sous terre, et du dernier membre de sa famille et de son _jumeau _: alors il était ridicule, puisque ses mots n'auront jamais le pouvoir de le ramener. Alors à la place, il s'est occupé de s'approcher de la figure tremblante de Wanda : il a quitté sa chaise, doucement, sans lui faire peur ; il pouvait sentir les regards des autres clients, un peu accusateurs, et parfois même haineux sur une situation qu'ils jugeaient tous sans comprendre. Il s'est rapproché et de ses bras qu'il se voulait forts, rassurants et chauds et tendres, et toutes ces choses à la fois, il a entouré le corps mince de sa copine, qui couinait presque comme un animal blessé : et elle a passé quelques minutes à pleurer silencieusement dans son cou. Les autres, ils ont trouvé ça bizarre : mais eux, ils s'aimaient.

En sortant de la brasserie, Wanda s'était excusée et avait fait la promesse de ne plus _jamais _l'embarrasser : elle avait le regard au sol, les mains dans ses poches. Mais Peter a secoué la tête, avec un sourire tendre sur ses fines lèvres, et il a embrassé la joue rosée de pleures et de mascara de Wanda : il a pris son temps pour marquer son baiser, et il a dit:

\- Je suis Spider-man. Tu sais que sauver les jeunes demoiselles en détresses fait partie de mon devoir.

Elle a ri : et Parker a regardé avec des étoiles dans les yeux les plis au coin de son regard vert, ses lèvres qui s'étiraient formant _presque _des fossettes sur ses joues : et même, si cela avait été possible, il aurait écouté ce léger son avec des étoiles dans ses oreilles. Et il a ri, lui aussi, quand Wanda a rétorqué quelque chose comme _appelle-moi encore jeune demoiselle en détresse et je te balance à l'autre coin de la rue _: et il aurait ri encore plus fort, s'il n'y avait pas eu une étincelle rougeâtre dans ses yeux habituellement émeraudes.

Alors, c'est peut-être vachement égoïste, mais quand Maximoff dit _c'est Pietro_, Peter est soulagé. Triste, aussi, parce qu'il n'aime pas la voir triste : mais ça prend un certain sens. Parker ne veut pas empirer les choses avec sa maladresse, et sa façon de sortir des monologues sûrement à côté de la plaque, alors encore une fois, même si ça le tue, il se contente juste _d'être là_. Il se rapproche, et murmure _je suis désolé _même s'ils savent tous les deux que ça n'a pas d'importance et qu'ici, Peter est le dernier à y être pour quelque chose. Il prend Wanda dans ses bras : et elle pose sa tête sur son torse, l'endroit où elle peut écouter les calmes battements de son cœur : et elle pense, très fort, si fort que même Parker pourrait l'entendre : _tu es là._

Il est là et c'est suffisant.

* * *

Au final, Wanda a passé la nuit chez Peter. Ils ont regardé _Footloose _parce que Maximoff ne l'avait jamais vu, et que c'était une honte qu'elle n'avait jamais enduré _le pire film de tous les temps _– selon Parker. Ils se sont embrassés, beaucoup, parce que le film était nul – évidemment.

Parker a posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Maximoff : et, avec ses doigts pâles et fins, métallisés par les nombreuses blagues, Maximoff a joué avec ses mèches brunes : elle les enroulait autour de son doigt, et s'amusait même à faire quelques mini nattes entre elles. Et Peter, il n'a rien dit : Wanda a le pouvoir de soulever n'importe quoi dans les airs et de rendre _Peter Parker _très docile – encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il s'est endormi, bercé entre la respiration lente et silencieuse de Maximoff et les répliques fades de _Ren McCormack _et _Ariel Moore. _Sa respiration sifflante, la bouche ouverte, ses cheveux caressés par Wanda et toutes ces choses qui lui permettent de dormir dans un monde fait de cocon.

C'était doux. C'était à eux.

* * *

\- Alors…. Avec Wanda ?

May a les yeux remplis de malice. Elle enroule ses pâtes caramélisées dans sa fourchette avec quelques coups d'œil auprès de son neveu. Peter, évidemment, il rougit. Alors pour reprendre convenance, il soupire – un peu : pour la forme.

\- Alors…. Avec Eric ? rétorque Parker, un sourcil hissé – amusé.

Ils jettent un regard au serveur du restaurant chinois qui se tient derrière le comptoir : il est en train de refaire les comptes auprès de la caisse, pour changer ; d'habitude, il préfère lancer des regards poussés sur May, avec quelques remarques salaces. Et May rentre dans son jeu : parce qu'il est quand même mignon, avec ses cheveux d'ébènes parfaitement coiffés et son air vilain garçon qui ne trompe personne.

May retourne son regard sur Peter, et lâche:

\- Tu as gagné cette manche.

Peter rit, un peu trop fier de sa répartie pour essayer de le cacher : cette audace que l'on peut bien avoir, quand on a dix-sept ans – bientôt dix-huit pour Parker, ce qui n'arrange rien, d'ailleurs.

Sous les yeux brillants d'amusement de Parker, May se presse d'ajouter, en plantant son regard faussement coléreux dans celui de Parker:

\- Mais pas la guerre.

Peter, de son rictus, est prêt à rétorquer que _c'est pour bientôt_ mais il se coupe, car les mots restent bloqués au fond de sa gorge et son visage se ferme : les étoiles qu'il a habituellement dans ses yeux marron s'envolent, et les plis au coin de son regard amusé s'en vont : il voit, à travers l'écran télévisé du restaurant accroché au fond de la salle, juste en face de lui, l'image de _Wanda Maximoff _qui se recueille sur la tombe du défunt _Pietro Maximoff_.

Il demande au gérant de mettre le son plus fort : et à son tour, May se retourne en se plaignant qu'elle ne peut pas voir grand-chose, parce qu'elle a oublié d'emmener ses lunettes. Parker ne répond pas : ses yeux ne quittent pas le journal télévisé.

\- _C'est effectivement une matinée silencieuse pour les Avengers et le monde entier_, commente la journaliste sur place.

Elle tient son micro fièrement, dans le milieu parfait de sa poitrine, avec une manucure parfaite, de ses ongles rouges et de ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval basse, elle regarde droit de ses yeux bleus la caméra : elle ne flanche pas. Chaque mot qu'elle prononce, elle les dit avec un professionnalisme sans faille : ses mots coupent comme un couteau.

Derrière elle, il y a les Avengers : Maximoff en avant du groupe, Steve et Clint à ses côtés. Parker remarque monsieur Stark, un peu plus en recul, derrière tout le groupe il a ses lunettes de soleil rondes, et les mains croisés en avant. Ils ont tous un visage un peu plus grave que d'habitude : un sérieux d'acier et de fer. Et habillés de noir, non vêtus de leur costume, ils ont presque l'air irréels – mortels.

\- _En cette douce matinée, les Avengers sont réunis publiquement au nom du sacrifice du jeune sokovien, Pietro Maximoff, l'année passée, _continue-t-elle : elle récite des mots qu'elle a appris par cœur, ses cils noirs encadrés par son mascara Dior ne clignent pas ils encadrent son regard dur, d'une insensibilité déconcertante. _Il a été dit que la sœur du défunt, Wanda Maximoff, aurait soi-disant préparé quelques mots. Pourtant, au dernier moment, la Sorcière Rouge aurait perdu ses moyens et aurait renoncé de prononcer son discours. Une année difficile pour la sokovienne, qui rappelons-le, a collaboré avec le groupe terroriste Hydra, mais aussi avec Ultron, responsable de milliers de mort et de la destruction d'un pays tout entier. _

Parker dit au gérant que c'est bon : qu'il en a assez entendu bon ça, il ne le dit pas, mais il le pense très fort. En tout cas, sa mâchoire est devenue carrée sous la pression d'une certaine colère à peine contenue. Et May, bien qu'elle ne puisse rien voir, elle a tout entendu. Elle soupire, avec un peu de peine : de cette compassion que la journaliste n'avait pas.

\- C'est triste.

C'est triste. Et il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Parker savait bien qu'aujourd'hui était le jour : il avait envoyé quelques messages à Wanda, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir – à cause de certaines missions d'une araignée du quartier. Il s'en était excusé : mais Wanda était sûrement trop bousculée pour vraiment en être préoccupée. Il a sorti quelques blagues pour lui faire changer les idées : pour lui mettre son beau sourire sur son visage trop pâle et trop cerné ; il lui a dit des _je t'aime _sans vraiment le dire, parce qu'il est encore timide vis-à-vis de ses sentiments trop forts : et si elle l'apprend, et si elle sent toutes les émotions et toute cette passion qu'elle fait naître dans son cœur, elle pourrait s'enfuir.

Et bien que Parker a toujours été quelqu'un qui aimait le risque, Maximoff était un cas trop précieux pour qu'il ait l'idée de jouer avec. Alors il se tait mais dans son cœur, il se déchire. De nombreuses fois, il a bien montré son amour ; mille fois au moins, par des baisers, par des regards, par des caresses, par des surprises, par des sourires : et par son existence entière – Parker, il est toujours là pour veiller sur elle dans le ciel, il y a toujours une araignée qui guette. Mais pourtant, le dire, prononcer de vive-voix ces trois mots fatals, c'est rendre tout plus réel. Et il ne veut pas faire penser Wanda : elle pense déjà beaucoup, même trop. Elle a pensé, et pensé, avant que Parker pouvait l'appeler _sa petite copine_ : elle disait qu'elle réfléchissait, elle disait qu'il était trop jeune, elle disait qu'elle était dangereuse : elle disait beaucoup de choses, puisqu'elle pensait beaucoup. Parfois, ça n'avait pas de sens. Mais Parker avait été patient, et il a dit : _moi aussi, tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. Tu n'es pas la seule qui peut penser. Et je me suis dit que nous deux, c'était quelque chose qui avait beaucoup de sens. Je ne peux pas te regarder et dire : il n'y a rien. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai et ne nous sommes pas des menteurs. Peut-être que je ne parle que pour moi, et ça craint trop parce que je dois avoir l'air du plus grand imbécile, mais… ça fonctionne. Ça fonctionne fois mille. _

Alors par faiblesse peut-être, soumise à ses envies, Maximoff a donné une chance à un _nous _dont elle rêvait secrètement ; parce que Parker a été une once de lumière dans une pièce qui avait été autrefois trop sombre. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, Romanoff a dit, un peu soupçonneuse d'un bonheur trop soudain : _tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de sourire. _Elle a dit : _ça en devient insupportable. _Et en quittant la cuisine, laissant Maximoff bouche bée, incapable de sortir un son, et un peu rouge de gêne et de honte, Natasha a lâché: _mais je suis contente pour toi. _

Alors il ne le dit pas : ça pourrait avoir des conséquences énormes. Ça pourrait détruire le monde entier. Le sien, en tout cas.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Maximoff n'a plus répondu à ses messages.

Il ne voulait pas incendier le monde en feu, mais l'angoisse le rendait fou et si pour qu'elle réponde, il fallait qu'il mette en feu tout New York, il l'aurait fait ; et voilà, c'est de cette façon que _Wanda Maximoff _le rend et si elle le savait, elle partirait en courant.

Les programmes télés ont passé la journée à retransmettre la cérémonie : de son salon, il a pu voir Maximoff passer la journée dans sa robe noire, les yeux rougis, les mains tenant un bouquet de gerbes de fleurs Sagri. Beaucoup de personnes ont défilé devant elle : sûrement pour lui dire des mots banals comme _mes condoléances _et _votre jumeau est un héros _et _vous devez tellement être fière de lui _: toutes ces choses que l'on dit sans vraiment le penser, seulement pour combler un certain silence et respecter des certains codes sociaux. Maximoff a passé la journée d'un sourire triste : elle avait été entourée de Clint, le seul qui était sincèrement affecté par la mort du gosse, parce que Dieu, il lui manquait, ce petit bâtard. Il a nommé son fils _Pietro_, d'ailleurs : et Wanda a même été nommée la marraine. Elle vient lui rendre visite toutes les semaines ; et elle sait que ce n'est pas possible, mais elle peut le jurer sur tout ce qu'elle possède – même si elle ne possède rien – mais le nouveau-né, il a les mêmes yeux bleus que Pietro.

Peter avait demandé si elle souhaitait qu'il passe à la tour : si, en quelque sorte, elle avait besoin de lui. Mais Maximoff n'avait pas répondu. Et il ne sait pas si le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas était déjà une réponse, si tout ça n'était juste qu'un _je n'ai pas besoin de toi_ qu'elle n'osait pas dire, mais ça lui faisait quelque chose au cœur : un certain chagrin qui sonnait comme immense.

Par folie peut-être, mais surtout par amour, il va au-delà de ses pensées qui tourbillonnent autour d'elle : de son visage fin et gracieux, un peu trop pâle, beaucoup malade ; de ses mèches brunes, presque noirs, qui frisent à leurs pointes, et de ses yeux verts, son regard parfois triste, qui se perd, surtout lorsqu'il n'est pas là : de ses yeux émeraudes, qui brillent d'amour, de joie et d'innocence, sous les histoires de Parker : sous les mots qu'il peut parfois dire, des phrases banales, des bouts de ses journées, des formalités – tous les ragots lycéens qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir, toutes les péripéties avec Ned et Michelle : toutes ces amitiés qu'elle n'a jamais su faire. Du rictus que ses lèvres peuvent prendre, lorsque Parker se perd, sous ses monologues, sous des paroles qui partent loin, très loin, trop loin ; elles riment parfois avec le nouvel appareil photo argentique que Parker doit s'acheter, du _Olympus OM 10 _et toutes ces choses que Maximoff ne sait pas. Elle ne comprend pas, elle n'a pas la connaissance nécessaire pour comprendre ses mots : mais, de son rictus, de sa tête penchée, elle le regarde ; elle voit Parker partir, s'envoler vers une passion qui le rend presque surexcité : ces mains bougent dans tous les sens, et parfois, sa voix s'élève trop fort. De la façon dont elle peut bien sourire, lorsqu'il est là : de son être qui devient délicat, amoureux, tendre et précieux. De l'habitude qu'ils peuvent avoir : celle de s'assoupir dans leurs draps blancs, celle où elle murmure des mots dans la langue de son pays. C'était d'une tendresse que personne ne pourra jamais égaler : la tête sur son torse et ses doigts qui caressaient son corps avec des mots flottants : Parker pouvait sentir l'odeur de noix de coco de ses cheveux bruns et la froideur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il ne les comprenait pas, ses chuchotements ; mais ils étaient suspendus dans les airs, et certains venaient se poser sur ses lèvres. Alors, sans doute, sûrement, peut-être : c'était des _je t'aime _qu'il n'entendait pas.

Alors Parker, il surpasse ces images : plus que des photos qui défilent dans son esprit, ce sont des souvenirs. C'est une playlist qui tourne dans son esprit et qui ne s'arrête pas : les musiques défilent, et elles défilent, et elles tournent, sans cesse, et elles portent toutes le nom de _Wanda Maximoff. _C'est sûrement pour ça qu'une pensée amoureuse, peut-être obsessionnelle, assez protectrice pour que ça puisse agacer Maximoff, un peu trop _je vais secourir une jeune fille en détresse, _beaucoup dans le spidey-genre, se faufile dans son esprit : et elle y reste. Elle se glisse dans ses connections nerveuses, et s'imprime au fer rouge dans son cœur.

Il doit aller la voir. _Je dois aller la voir. _Il doit grimper les centièmes étages de la tour pour la voir. _Je dois aller la voir. _Il doit enfiler son costume, là, maintenant : le temps presse, il est presque minuit, mais ce n'est pas grave ; _je dois aller la voir. _May est déjà couchée, elle n'en saura rien : encore une raison de plus qui prouve bien que _je dois aller la voir. _Wanda laisse toujours sa fenêtre entre-ouverte : c'est plus qu'une habitude, c'est une façon de vie ; son réveil est le chant des oiseaux. Elle dit que ça l'apaise : en Sokovie, en temps de guerre, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus : alors, tous les matins, lorsqu'elle entend leurs chants, elle entend la paix et non la misère – maintenant. Elle dit qu'il y a un côté rassurant : alors, sa fenêtre au cent-sept étages de la tour reste ouverte, et _je dois y aller._

Il doit y aller juste pour être sûr, on ne sait jamais. Il a besoin de la voir : ça résonne avec son envie de l'apercevoir souriante, vivante, et _là _; il espère juste qu'elle ne s'est pas enfuie.

* * *

Il est presque 00h16 et la ville est plongée dans le noir : dans le ciel, la lune est pleine, brillante, avec son éclat jaunâtre qui se reflète dans quelques chambres d'immeubles – et parmi elles, il y a celle de Wanda.

Parker a escaladé avec une facilité déconcertante la tour : par sa force naturelle, peut-être, par peur de se faire repérer, sûrement, par amour de certains grands yeux émeraudes, bien ronds ; par passion d'une voix douce, presque fragile, tendre, avec un léger accent de l'Est, qui s'effaçait petit à petit, et qui claque contre son palet : une langue qui a l'habitude inconsciente de passer sur ses lèvres parfois sèches, beaucoup beaucoup de fois. Et grâce à ces motivations-là, grâce à toutes ces choses à la fois, Parker ou _Spider-man, _il ne sait plus trop, il grimpe presque en courant – si ça avait été possible de courir sur un mur.

Quand il arrive à la fenêtre de Maximoff, les rideaux ne sont pas tirés : alors, il peut voir, un peu loin, la forme de Wanda allongée sur son lit, un livre ouvert à ses côtés : elle s'est assoupie, avec seulement pour lumière la lampe de sa table de chevet. Parker ouvre la fenêtre en plus grand, pour s'hisser dans la chambre: ses doigts, ses mains et tous ses mouvements sont lents, fluets et consciencieux : c'est d'une douceur semblable à celle qu'il peut bien avoir quand son corps rencontre celui de Wanda et que ses ongles touchent sa peau. En bref, il est minutieux de ne pas faire de bruit : ça serait l'attitude presque d'un voleur, si son intention n'avait pas été de la laisser se reposer ; Wanda n'a jamais su bien dormir, parce qu'elle a peur de se réveiller et de voir qu'elle n'a plus rien. Elle préfère veiller au grain. Mais depuis Parker, en tout cas, elle a en quelque sorte baisser sa garde : elle peut fermer les yeux, tôt le soir, sa tête posée sur le torse de Parker, et se laisser s'assoupir sans avoir peur que tout disparaisse. Elle fait confiance à Parker pour veiller à sa place et s'assurer que son monde ne tombe _plus _en morceaux : et peut-être que Parker ne le voie pas, ou qu'il ne le comprend pas, mais cette foi, si solide qu'elle en devient presque aveugle, c'est un de ses _je t'aime _non-dits.

Quand Parker touche la moquette beige de ses pieds légers et silencieux, son premier réflexe est de retirer son masque pour mieux la voir : c'est son seul mouvement assez brusque, peut-être un peu trop rapide, qui traduit une violente impatience et qui laisse ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Mais il n'y peut rien : il pense beaucoup, et se demande trop ; il s'interroge sur son état, et si elle a du noir sur ses joues : il souhaite la sonder, en long et en large, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune égratignure sur son corps déjà abîmé, sur son âme précieuse ; si tout va bien, et si rien ne va, il veut savoir ce qu'il peut bien faire pour apaiser sa douleur. Il ne veut pas la réveiller, alors il essaie de la deviner rien qu'avec ses yeux.

Il se rapproche : son cœur bat lentement et rapidement à la fois, et il ne sait toujours pas comment c'est possible. Lentement, car même s'il est fou d'elle, et de tout son être entier, Maximoff était devenue plus qu'une personne : elle était sa maison ; tout en elle lui criait que Parker était à sa place. Elle était familière et rassurante : et avec elle, tout prenait un sens, même les choses les plus folles – comme leur _nous. _Alors même si Parker est amoureux, son cœur bat lentement : et il trouve que c'est une bonne chose, parce que selon la philosophie bouddhiste, il ne devrait pas être angoissé auprès de son âme-sœur ; alors peut-être que Maximoff était son _special someone – _en tout cas, l'idée faisait écho à celle d'un rêve, dans son cœur.

Son cœur bat assez vite, aussi ; parce qu'il ne pourra jamais s'habituer à la peur de la voir blessée, brisée : c'était devenu une angoisse, qui résonnait fortement avec son côté protecteur parfois déplacé. Mais comprenez-le : le pauvre gamin, il a déjà perdu dans le passé ses parents et son oncle, et il n'avait pas eu la force de faire quelque chose : il n'était qu'un gosse, qu'un gars banal, sans pouvoir. Là, et depuis quelques temps, il était devenu quelque chose de plus grand : parfois, ça le dépassait, mais il avait trop de pouvoir entre ses mains et dans son propre corps pour vraiment y penser. Et il sait que Maximoff peut se défendre toute seule : elle, seulement en clignant de l'œil, elle pourrait lui envoyer trop de voitures dans la figure pour qu'il puisse les compter ; elle aussi, elle est _spéciale _et elle pourrait monter tout le monde en l'air. Elle n'a besoin de personne pour se battre : et Parker le sait ; entre nous, elle sait mieux se débrouiller que Parker, même si les deux se débrouillent bien de leurs propres façons. Mais, parfois, ça l'agace : Wanda n'aime pas être considérée comme quelque chose de fragile, sûrement à cause d'une sorte de fierté sokovienne, ou parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a besoin de personne : mais pour Parker, tout le monde est trop fragile. Il ne pourra jamais s'y habituer. Il doit sauver même ceux qui peuvent se sauver eux-mêmes : et c'était plus qu'une question de faire le _bien _; Parker, il a peur de tout perdre.

Au fil du temps, Maximoff l'avait compris – et ça, sans sonder son esprit. Parker l'avait expliqué, il y a quelques mois, dans les alentours de trois heures du matin, quand ils avaient trop de choses à se dire pour pouvoir dormir. Avec la folie de la complicité, presque ensorcelé par des cheveux bruns à la noix de coco qui caressaient ses narines et par lumière jaunâtre de la pleine lune qui donnait à tout un aspect immortel et invincible, Parker a eu l'audace de s'ouvrir, et de parler : beaucoup, beaucoup. Il s'est perdu entre ses mots : plus qu'il en a l'habitude, en tout cas. Il a dit trop de choses : et parce qu'il était tard, il ne se souvient plus trop de ses paroles qui ont brisé un silence presque religieux. Le temps semblait figé, lorsqu'il murmurait pour seulement que Maximoff soit la seule à l'entendre des choses comme _je sais que je suis un peu collant, et que tu peux facilement te sentir prise dans les toiles d'une araignée avec moi, May dit que je suis quelqu'un d'entier – je sais pas si elle a raison, mais je sais que je peux être un peu trop. Certains disent que c'est attachant et j'espère sincèrement que tu fais partie de ces certains. _(Il rit, un peu – il est trop tard pour rire à gorge déployé et assez tôt pour reprendre bien vite son sérieux.) _Je sais aucun que tu es indépendante et que tu es quelqu'un qui est solitaire et qui peut s'en sortir seule – parce que t'es Wanda Maximoff quand même, et que c'est trop cool, t'es genre le final boss de tous les dernies niveaux. Mais je serais toujours dans un coin – enfin, je suis pas un stalker, je veux dire, c'est vrai que je suis un peu bizarre, Michelle dit que je suis un looser, mais je suis pas ce type, tu vois ? Genre un malade mental. J'ai juste peur pour les personnes à qui je tiens, et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ça, et je me suis dit que c'est vachement humain donc logiquement, tu peux pas m'en vouloir. Surtout que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire. _Après, il ne s'en souvient plus. Il s'est peut-être endormi : ça ne serait pas la première fois que sa voix devient de plus en plus faible pour s'éteindre complètement. En tout cas, lorsqu'il bafouillait sûrement des choses trop inaudibles pour que quelqu'un puisse les comprendre, il a senti (et ça a laissé un sourire niai sur son visage), les lèvres de Wanda qui se sont posées sur sa joue gauche, longtemps, lentement et doucement ; et toutes ces choses à la fois. Elle a murmuré, de sa langue et de son accent de l'Est qui claquent contre son palet : _je comprends. _Deux petits mots aussi délicats que du coton, prononcés d'une voix si amoureuse qu'elle en est devenue frêle, et qui ont rendu leur _nous _immortel et invincible d'une façon que la pleine lune n'aurait jamais eu le pouvoir de faire.

Alors, Maximoff rend les battements du cœur de Parker lents et vifs à la fois, et la science n'a toujours expliqué comment ça pouvait être possible.

Parker s'approche : la respiration de Wanda est calme et régulière, un léger sifflement sort de son nez ; Peter le remarque, car avec le temps, il a examiné Maximoff sous tous les angles possibles ; Parker connaît Wanda au bout de ses dix doigts. Ça peut être flippant, d'un côté : il y a un aspect obsessionnel, parce que Parker n'a jamais autant aimé quelqu'un comme il peut aimer Maximoff. Tout lui semble si précieux : de la bague en argent qui appartenait à sa mère et qui ne quitte pas son annulaire, même sous la douche, de sa tâche de naissance brune en mini forme du _Long Island _sur son bassin, de son grain de beauté au-dessus du mamelon de son sein gauche : et il doit tout connaître par cœur pour apprendre à ne pas le perdre ; afin qu'il sache de quelle façon il peut les garder. Il garde tous les détails dans son esprit : il a peur de tout oublier. _Wanda Maximoff_ est pour lui la plus belle œuvre d'art. Il passe son temps à la prendre en photo ; elle est passionnante, et elle peut bien râler un peu, pour la forme, mais Parker ira photographier jusqu'à sa cicatrice sur sa clavicule faite par Pietro, en se bagarrant, lorsqu'ils n'avaient même pas six ans ; parce qu'il ne doit pas l'oublier.

A première vue, ça paraît impossible de pouvoir l'oublier : mais la vieillesse, et quelques accidents peuvent bien consumer son esprit ; et il ne veut prendre aucun risque. De tout son cœur, il souhaite pouvoir regarder une photo de _Wanda Maximoff _quand il sera vieux : et avec un peu de chance, elle sera toujours à ses côtés – mais on ne sait jamais. Il veut examiner le moment capturé sous tous les angles, sous toutes les lumières, et se souvenir : _cette fille, j'en étais dingue. _

Il en sera dingue pendant des années – des infinités qu'il ne peut même pas compter. Son amour lui semble être éternel. Il est sûrement trop naïf, et très très ridicule : mais quand il se tourne vers son avenir, son amour est toujours là. Il ne meurt jamais. Il ne pourra jamais mourir.

* * *

Maximoff est allongée, son bras en dessous de sa tête, et l'autre sur son drap blanc : elle n'a gardé que la bague de sa mère sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche et quelques mèches presque noires de ses cheveux cachent son visage. Juste à ses côtés, il y a le bouquin _Pride and Prejudice _de Jane Austen ouvert : sur une des pages, la _156, _il y a une photo de _Peter Parker _qu'elle utilise en tant que marque page.

Maximoff avait déjà de replonger une partie de son esprit dans la lecture : depuis quelques mois, elle a toujours avec elle des classiques de la littérature anglaise. Elle prend le temps de lire, sa tête sur les genoux de Parker quand ce dernier joue à _Mortal Kombat 11 _: parce qu'elle a arrêté l'école très tôt, elle veut rattraper tout ce qu'elle a perdu. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été à l'école, en réalité : sa salle de classe avait été explosée par les bombes de _Stark Industries _quand elle avait onze ans ; alors, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Elle souhaite rattraper son retard : et avec bon cœur, Parker lui retransmet certains de ses cours : il sait que ça compte beaucoup pour elle et quand elle prend dans ses mains la liste de lecture que Parker lui a faite, toutes les étoiles de la galaxie viennent se loger dans ses yeux émeraudes. Et pour Peter, ça a un prix inestimable.

L'une de ses bretelles de son débardeur noir glisse sur son épaule. De ses doigts délicats, encore prisonniers dans son costume rouge et noir, Parker remet la bretelle à sa place : il laisse ses doigts glisser sur sa peau, _sûrement_ froide, car il ne peut la sentir ; et, de son autre main, il prend la couverture en laine à ses pieds, _sûrement _froids, car il ne peut pas les sentir : et Parker recouvre le mince corps de Maximoff, assez découvert, et qui laisse apercevoir quelques cicatrices, dont une longue et bien ancrée sur son bras.

Maximoff ne parle beaucoup de ses cicatrices : elle en a bien plusieurs sur son corps, et elle peut bien les évoquer, parfois ; mais c'est seulement pour le prévenir. Elle veut éviter de rencontrer un regard surpris et peut-être même dégoûté ; et elle ne le dit pas à Parker, parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il s'inquiète pour un rien, mais _ce_ regard a été source de nombreuses de ses angoisses – et de ses cauchemars. Toutes cicatrices ont une histoire : et celles de Maximoff sont souvent synonymes de calvaire et de souffrance, et quelques-unes de cruauté et de rancune – certaines viennent d'Hydra, et elles enfoncent un couteau dans son cœur, quand elle pense à ce qu'elle a été prête à faire pour nuire et surtout quand elle se souvient de ce qu'elle a été.

Maximoff ne parle beaucoup de ses cicatrices mais elle en verse beaucoup de larmes. En tout cas, elle en avait la mauvaise habitude ; depuis Parker, et comme toutes les choses qui la constituent et qui l'entourent, ça va mieux – ils vont mieux : les larmes ne coulent plus, et ce n'est _pas_ parce qu'elles ont trop coulées. Mais il est vrai, qu'au début de leur relation, Maximoff ne montrait pas son corps : et Parker, il n'était pas assez pudique pour se changer dans la salle de main – et aussi parce que sa peau n'était pas aussi abîmée que la sienne. Maximoff, elle allait toujours se changer dans la salle de bain et elle évitait les t-shirts à manches courtes : les seuls habits qu'elle prenait à Parker étaient des pulls longs et larges. Et Parker ne disait rien : il disait qu'elle était belle, qu'elle était si jolie et que son entité était trop merveilleux pour vraiment exister – et, avec tristesse, Wanda entendait son esprit chuchoter _c'est parce que tu n'as jamais vu mon corps, Parker. _Peter n'a rien forcé : il ne lui a jamais rien demandé, en tout cas. Il attendait – un bisou sur la joue pouvait largement lui suffire. Avec Parker, un rien était déjà assez : parce que ce _rien _venait de Wanda Maximoff et qu'elle était un _tout _; alors, avec elle, pour Parker, un _rien _valait déjà le monde entier.

Mais à l'origine, Maximoff prenait des centaines de minutes à regarder son corps à travers n'importe quel miroir. Quand elle sortait de la douche, elle essuyait d'un revers presque brusque la buée qui s'y était posée : et, avec la torture qu'elle s'infligeait toute seule, elle examinait chaque pouce de sa peau. Et lorsque son regard parcourait, faisait le tour de son corps, de son bras, de son coude, de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, de ses épaules, de ses seins et de son bassin : ses yeux devenaient remplis d'eau. Parfois, (à chaque fois), il y avait trop d'eau pour tout maintenir ; alors ses joues devenaient humides, et elle ne pouvait que mettre sa tête et sa bouche dans ses mains pour retenir le son de ses sanglots.

Un soir, après deux mois et deux semaines de relation, Parker était rentré dans la salle de bain : Maximoff avait oublié de verrouiller la porte, pour une fois, et Parker avait eu l'inquiétude de ne plus la voir depuis presque une trentaine de minutes. Il n'a pas frappé, parce qu'il était maladroit et tête en l'air – il l'est toujours. Il a ouvert la porte, avec une blague du genre _est-ce que tu t'es noyée et tu as besoin de Spider-man pour te sauver?_ qui est restée au fond de sa gorge quand il a vu Maximoff en boule, dans un coin de la pièce, tremblante de larmes que Parker ne comprenait pas. Il s'était précipité vers elle, avec une angoisse et peur non retenues, et il n'a pas compris grand-chose : il a demandé, plusieurs fois, de la façon la plus calme et de la plus rassurante et douce et aimante possible des _dis-moi ce qui se passe mon cœur je suis là qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dis-moi s'il te plaît _: mais Maximoff ne lui a répondu que du son, que des phrases englouties par des sanglots, que des _mon corps mon corps mon corps _d'une voix cassée. Et ça a brisé le cœur de Parker : mais il a gardé la tête froide, sûrement pour elle, et il a répété, mille fois au moins, pour que ça rentre dans le crâne de Maximoff et que ça y reste : _moi, je l'adore._

Depuis, Parker porte une attention particulière aux cicatrices de Maximoff – sans en faire trop non plus. Mais, quand il le peut, il prend tout son temps pour les embrasser ; et Maximoff frisonne, sous les baisers presque magiques de Parker : ils se posent sur chacune d'entre-elles, d'une façon doucereuse et sucrée qui dit _je vous embrasse car je vous aime _et non _je vous embrasse dans l'espoir de vous réparer _car il n'y avait rien à rectifier. Son corps était une harmonie : une magnifique musique que Parker ne pourra jamais se lasser ; une playlist savoureusement incessante qui résonnait comme _The Way You Look Tonight _de Tony Bennett.

* * *

Parker a enlevé son costume et a pris le short et le t-shirt pizza qu'il laisse toujours dans la chambre de Maximoff. Chez eux, il y a toujours des affaires de l'autre : des habits, des shampoings, des crèmes, des bouquins, des bracelets, des brosses à dents et même des cartes d'identité. Il y a un côté rassurant dans ce geste : ils laissent, l'un chez l'autre, une partie de soi ; revenir devient alors une certitude. Et, ils sont partout : ils sont partout, même quand ils ne sont pas là. En tout cas, ils espèrent tous les deux assez secrètement, pour ne pas terrifier l'autre, qu'ils pourront poser leurs affaires dans la même maison – à l'avenir. Ils espèrent que leur _nous _se finira seulement avec le terme de leur vie.

Parker s'est posé à ses côtés : il a posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, et il l'a regardé, beaucoup beaucoup – parce qu'il est amoureux. Il a caressé sa joue avec son pouce, après avoir remis quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles : Maximoff a un peu gémi, et dans son sommeil, elle a froncé les sourcils. Alors Parker a arrêté, bien qu'il aurait pu faire ça des heures – parce qu'il est amoureux. Mais il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de se reposer, surtout après cette journée épuisante : dans un coin de la chambre, sur une chaise, Parker a vu la robe noire que Maximoff avait portée pendant toute la commémoration. Il sait que Maximoff veut la brûler : elle a dit, hier, que ce n'était pas une robe qu'elle voulait se souvenir : et la voir tous les jours, lorsqu'elle ouvrira son placard, n'est pas une des meilleures idées pour réussir à faire son deuil. Elle a demandé à Peter s'il voulait bien venir la brûler avec elle : alors, évidemment, sans hésiter, il a dit oui – parce qu'il est amoureux.

Alors, il a attendu. Maximoff mérite qu'il attende. Il a pris le bouquin, et il a commencé à lire quelques pages un peu hasard : pour tuer le temps. Il a aussi lancé mille coups d'œil à Maximoff, juste pour le plaisir de la regarder et de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Il s'est aussi blâmé de ne pas avoir pris avec lui son appareil photo : mais, après de longues réflexions, puisqu'il en avait le temps, il s'est dit que ce n'était pas une journée que Maximoff aurait aimé se rappeler. Alors, tant pis : tant mieux.

Il a déposé un baiser sur son front. Il a eu la folie de dire les trois mots fatales, à voix haute, en murmurant quand même : parce qu'il avait seulement le courage de les dire s'il était sûr que Wanda ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Et d'ailleurs, après son murmure qui a brisé le silence de la nuit, Wanda, elle s'est un peu plus collée à son corps : de sa tête, elle touchait un peu son épaule – proche d'un corps et d'une chaleur qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

* * *

Malgré la faible luminosité de la lampe de sa table de chevet, il faut qu'elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour qu'elle soit capable de les ouvrir complètement et de parfaitement voir.

Elle passe sa main sur un de ses yeux, le frotte : et, quand elle la laisse retomber tout au long de son corps, elle aperçoit Parker, la tête plongée dans son bouquin. Il a son t-shirt blanc pizza trop large et ses cheveux bruns sont en bataille : ses sourcils, dont celui de droite qui a une légère coupure, sont froncés : il a attentif aux mots qui passent dans son esprit. Il fait même une moue : et Maximoff est prête à mettre sa main au feu que c'est parce qu'il est offensé de quelque chose, sûrement de l'attitude du personnage de _Mr. Darcy._ En tout cas, elle ne lira pas son esprit pour le savoir – parce qu'elle ne sondera jamais ses pensées : à cause d'un mélange de _je le connais trop bien pour faire ça _et de _je l'aime trop pour faire ça._

Il est accroupi, les pieds croisés : mais cette fois, il n'est pas au plafond ; alors, c'est une posture seulement semi- araignée. En le regardant, sans le réaliser, Maximoff sourit : attendrie, et légèrement beaucoup heureuse de le voir – de voir son visage, qu'elle a l'habitude de caresser et d'embrasser, mais aussi de voir qu'il est toujours là. Toujours.

\- Salut, murmure-t-elle. Sa voix est pâteuse, et son regard un peu endormi.

Parker ne sursaute pas, sûrement parce qu'il l'a senti, sans doute : et quand son regard se pose sur la forme engloutie sous la couverture de Maximoff, et sur ses yeux émeraudes qui ouvrent difficilement les paupières, un peu bouffis : il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Salut, panda.

Il se penche, et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Maximoff : elle rend son baiser, en douceur, et quand il se retire, en posant son front contre le sien, elle sort :

\- Désolée pour la mauvaise haleine.

Il a souri tellement fort que ses yeux se sont fermés pendant une seconde, et que ses plis dans son recoin n'ont jamais été aussi marqués : et elle, elle a des étoiles dans ses yeux, un peu fière d'être la raison du rire et du sourire de Parker.

\- J'ai t'embrassé seulement parce que tu as de beaux yeux. Et aussi parce que j'ai oublié de me laver les dents en partant, donc la mienne n'est pas mal non plus.

Elle sourit. Dehors, la circulation se fait un peu entendre : le son de klaxons brise le silence de la tour. Il est presque une heure du matin, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde dort ; Stark ne dort jamais, Rogers travaille toujours et Romanoff a trop de cauchemars sous ses paupières pour réussir à fermer les yeux. Ils en ont un peu tous – même Parker. Lui, il voit le visage d'Oncle Ben et le vide qu'il a laissé dans toutes les pièces et dans tous les cœurs : et surtout dans toute sa vie.

Wanda se rapproche : elle pose sa tête sur son torse, et passe une de ses jambes entre celles de Parker. Elle a sa main sur son torse, à la place de son cœur, où elle trace par-dessus le t-shirt quelques ronds. Au bout d'une minute de silence à tout casser, elle demande:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ce n'est pas une accusation : sa voix est toujours aussi douce, et la question est teintée d'une curiosité non feinte. Elle sait que demain, Parker a cours : alors elle est surprise, de le voir ici, si tard –elle est contente, mais elle ne veut pas que ce bonheur soit égoïste. Parker, peut-être qu'il devrait être ailleurs.

En jouant machinalement avec le bout de ses cheveux abîmés, et donc un peu plus clairs, Peter répond, un peu hésitant:

\- Je voulais juste passer.

Parce qu'elle ne répondait plus et qu'il était devenu une boule d'inquiétude et que les scénarios qu'il créait lui-même dans son propre esprit étaient pires les uns que les autres : mais ça, Maximoff n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Parker ne veut pas qu'elle se sente coupable de quoique-ce soit : c'est déjà une journée assez compliquée, et Maximoff avait déjà versé trop de larmes.

\- Seulement pour lire mon livre? charrie-t-elle.

C'est bon enfant : Maximoff aime voir les joues rosées de gêne de Parker. Elle trouve ça secrètement mignon : et la meilleure partie restait lorsqu'il essayait de sortir de la vérité qu'il venait de cacher – Parker, il ne ment pas. Ce n'est pas un menteur : il ne dit juste pas toujours tout, il garde souvent quelques bouts de l'histoire pour lui, mais tout le temps dans l'intérêt des autres et non le sien ; il ment presque _pour_ les autres. Pour lui, il ne sait pas faire : il est trop bon pour le faire. Il s'emmêle toujours les pinceaux, sous les tirades qu'il peut sortir et les bafouillements qui rendent son visage tout rouge.

Mais face à Wanda, avec le temps, Peter a appris à ne pas se dégonfler : c'est avec seulement _un peu _les joues teintées, qu'il dit:

\- Tu sais que Jane Austen est mon auteur favori.

\- J'aurai parié sur Oscar Wilde.

\- Les deux sont extraordinaires.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Parker marmonne un _j'ai toujours raison, t'façon, _et Maximoff lâche un rire quand elle le pousse un peu : mais sa tête sur son torse, les deux allongés, c'est un peu compliqué. Alors, à la place, comme pour dire _idiot _sans parler, elle fait de son mieux pour pousser son pied avec le sien – tel un signe de protestation enfantin.

Là, cet instant est fait pour laisser échapper un _alors…. ça va?_ qui n'arrangera rien et qui enfoncera seulement le couteau dans la plaie – encore une fois. Parker veut juste qu'elle sache qu'il est là si elle veut pleurer, et qu'elle ne devrait même pas se gêner pour éclater en sanglots : Parker a la force de rattraper tous les morceaux. Il ne sait pas si elle le sait, _ça. _Maximoff a toujours été réservée vis-à-vis de ses sentiments : si elle pleure en présence de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est seulement parce qu'elle a été surprise sur le fait. Sinon, elle se sent vite coupable d'être trop sensible et d'étouffer les autres d'émotions et d'une tristesse qui ne leur appartenaient pas. Mais Parker, il est prêt à porter tout ce qui est trop lourd pour elle : parce qu'elle aurait fait la même chose pour lui – sans hésiter, mais aussi par amour.

En tout cas, quand il a déplacé ses mèches, il a remarqué que les joues de Maximoff n'ont ni été humides, ni teintées du noir de son mascara de grande surface – elle n'a pas beaucoup de moyens et le maquillage a toujours été quelque chose qui pouvait facilement la dépasser.

Un soir, elle avait maquillé Parker, parce qu'elle était triste de ne pas réussir son trait d'_eyeliner _d'un noir intense après mille essaies : pendant des mois, le trait avait été tremblant, pas assez gros, inégal, trop long – il avait même été sur autres endroits de son visage. D'une moue triste, elle était prête à jeter l'eyeliner à la poubelle, malgré son excitation du début ; elle en parlait beaucoup à Parker, et elle lui disait: _tu verras, avec ça, mes yeux font être plus gros et plus jolies. J'ai regardé plein de tutos sur Youtube, dessus. Il est incroyable._ Et lorsque ses yeux verts s'étaient teintés d'un voile de déception immense, sa main prête à lâcher l'eyeliner dans les ordures, Parker ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il a dit qu'elle pouvait essayer sur lui, pour s'entraîner : que réussir sur un autre pouvait faciliter l'application sur soi. Au final, Maximoff a bien jeté l'eyeliner ; parce qu'il avait été épuisé. Mais la soirée _relooking_ de Parker était à l'origine de la création de plusieurs photos échangées entre eux et Ned et Michelle : et ça n'avait fait que créer des souvenirs d'adolescence que Maximoff manquait – eux, ils ont été volés par la guerre. Hilare, Michelle avait même appelé en _FaceTime _Parker pour pouvoir voir ça de ses propres yeux : et May, elle a félicité Wanda pour ses talents de maquillage.

C'était un beau souvenir, une belle pensée : sous le passage de plusieurs pinceaux de maquillage et leur douceur, Maximoff se souvient du visage et du corps de Parker qui commençaient à se détendre, d'une façon presque somnolente. Ce sont des choses comme ça…

Une playlist incessante de souvenirs qui rendent leur _nous _immortel.

* * *

Maximoff a dit: _t'as pas envie d'un chocolat chaud?_ et pendant deux secondes, leur regard se sont croisés, longuement, comme si pendant une seconde, Parker s'est demandé si Maximoff avait lu dans son esprit.

Alors, ils ont sauté du lit : ils ont parcouru les couloirs mornes de la tour, avec ce silence de mort ; sur la pointe des pieds, les mains entrelacées, dans un noir interdit : ils se sont jetés plusieurs regards, ceux avec des yeux brillants, comme s'ils n'étaient que des enfants et que toute leur innocence leur avait été rendue : ils jouaient avec l'interdit, personne ne doit voir Parker ; il n'est pas censé être là, il ne doit pas être vu, personne ne doit l'entendre respirer. Et bien qu'ils aient l'habitude de leurs rendez-vous nocturnes, comme un vieux remix à la _Roméo et Juliette_, Stark n'accepterait jamais que Parker franchisse et escalade les murs de sa tour et Rogers ne tolérait jamais un écart lors d'une semaine de travail : il dit, souvent, Rogers, avec son ton solennel qui le correspond si bien, que leur travail est trop important pour qu'ils puissent avoir la tête ailleurs. Alors, les visites et les baisers charnels de Parker ne seront pas tolérés : pas en semaine, en tout cas.

Mais durant ces huit derniers mois, le groupe a bien compris que Parker et Maximoff étaient trop proches pour que ça reste innocent ; il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas – trop de brillance dans les yeux, beaucoup de mains qui se frôlent l'air innocent, et des bras qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se toucher et des regards de se croiser sont des choses que Parker et Maximoff font sans même s'en apercevoir. Pourtant, les autres, eux, ils ne loupent rien. C'était si évident.

Ils marchent pieds nus : leur peau rencontre le sol froid de la tour, un carrelage presque glacé : et ils se salissent, noircissent leur peau : le dessous de leurs pieds ressemblent à celui que l'on peut bien avoir quand on marche à même la terre. Il ne manque plus que deux petites couettes et Maximoff est redevenue une enfant : son sourire et ses yeux éclatants s'occupent du reste. Et Parker, il a toujours été un enfant : il vieillira sans grandir.

Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui dire merci, Maximoff. Il faudrait qu'elle ait le courage de planter ses yeux verts dans ceux bruns de Parker et de lui dire: _merci d'exister. _Elle y pensera : en tout cas, elle y pense déjà beaucoup. A travers Parker, et c'est peut-être tordant comme idée, mais elle existe : elle ne contente plus de vivre, mais d'exister. Elle rattrape ce qu'elle n'a jamais vécu et elle construit tous les souvenirs qu'elle n'a jamais eu : alors, _merci Peter. _Il l'aide à construire la vie qu'elle a ratée et qu'elle rêvait de tant d'avoir – de récupérer. Parker, c'est une bouffée d'air frais et un puits de nouvelles expériences ; c'est une seconde chance, un avenir – son avenir.

Ce _Peter _Parker, c'est un trésor.

_Je suis si contente que tu existes. _

Et ces mots, ils valent tellement plus que ces trois mots fatals.

* * *

\- Comment ça tu fais ton chocolat chaud au micro-ondes?

Wanda a une moue dégoûtée : sa bouche est entre-ouverte, et ses sourcils sont tordent dans un mélange d'incompréhension et d'écœurement sous les pensées dans chocolat chaud grillé et trop hétérogène pour qu'il puisse être vraiment délicieux.

Pendant qu'elle verse le lait dans la casserole chauffée par la plate de cuisson, elle jette un regard du genre _tu iras en enfer pour ça, Parker _à son copain : et ce dernier, il est presque offusqué.

\- Personne n'a le temps de faire chauffer le lait – enfin, faut être honnête. Le chocolat chaud n'est qu'une envie soudaine, c'est un fait scientifique. T'as envie d'un bon chocolat quand tu te poses devant ton film, c'est tout. Et pour pas le rater, tu le fais rapidement. Aussi vite que possible. Et excuse-moi Maximoff, mais ta vieille casserole ne pourra jamais battre mon micro-ondes.

Ici, l'interdit est limité : ils sont dans la cuisine de la tour, assez loin des chambre ; et cette pièce est beaucoup trop grande pour que le son franchisse plus que le pas de la porte. Alors, ils peuvent se permettre d'hausser la voix : ils essaient juste de se dépêcher, parce que dans cette tour, personne ne dort – à cause du travail, des cauchemars, des pleurs, des inquiétudes, et du travail et des cauchemars. La cuisine voit défiler plus d'_Avengers _la nuit que le jour.

\- Ce n'est pas un fait scientifique, c'est une bêtise que tu viens tout juste d'inventer.

\- C'est une expérience que j'ai testée et même si j'aie été le seul participant, je l'ai approuvée.

Elle rit. Ils n'ont pas la notion du temps : ils vont sûrement se faire prendre, parce que Maximoff vient tout juste de mettre le chocolat dans le lait, et qu'il faudra encore attendre une dizaine de minutes pour que le liquide soit presque brûlant Parker a dit que si le chocolat chaud ne brûle pas sa langue dès la première gorgée, alors ce n'est pas un chocolat chaud. Et Maximoff veut bien faire : elle souhaite que le chocolat soit si délicieux que Parker ne peut s'empêcher de le boire d'une traite : alors il aura une moustache, et il ne va pas s'en apercevoir, et ça sera Maximoff qui va prendre un essuie-tout et doucement lui essuyer ; et Parker, dans un premier temps, il sera un peu gêné d'avoir eu l'air trop enfantin que ç'en est devenu presque ridicule, mais Maximoff l'embrassera : alors, il blaguera en remerciant cette moustache de lui avoir permis d'obtenir un baiser de la fameuse _Scarlet Witch_.

Ils vont sûrement se faire prendre, parce qu'ils se sont lancés dans un débat sur une casserole et un micro-ondes, et qu'ils sont tous les deux trop passionnés pour laisser couler cette discussion un peu inutile, et beaucoup superficielle. Ils vont sûrement se faire prendre, parce qu'ils vont perdre la notion du temps : Maximoff va servir le liquide dans les tasses, et inconsciemment, ils vont rester plantés là, en plein milieu de la cuisine : le débat prendra fin seulement avec un regard noir, seulement pour la forme, puisqu'ils vont chacun refuser d'admettre qu'ils ont tort; mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, un baiser sera largement suffisant pour recoller leur égo blessé.

Ils vont sûrement se faire prendre, parce que Parker commence à poser ses mains sur la taille de Maximoff, et à cacher sa tête dans sa nuque. Maximoff s'occupe de remuer avec une spatule le mélange, et de pencher un peu sa tête, pour qu'il puisse y laisser se promener un peu ses lèvres : juste deux ou trois fois. Et ils vont sûrement se faire prendre, parce qu'ils vont perdre la notion du temps : Parker a suspendu tout l'univers dans ses baisers qui viennent marquer le cou de Maximoff.

\- Merci d'avoir été là.

Parker s'arrête. Il marmonne un _c'est normal _ parce qu'il n'ose pas sortir un _je le serais toujours. _Il lève sa tête, et il pose ses lèvres sur la joue droite de Maximoff : et sous la pression appuyée, trop douce et tendre pour qu'elle puisse vraiment être appelée ainsi, Maximoff ferme ses paupières.

Les deux ont les yeux fermés, quand Wanda murmure:

\- Et moi aussi… Tu sais. Pour les trois petits mots.

Peter se fige : de surprise, d'excitation, de joie, d'adrénaline, d'étonnement, d'allégresse, de soulagement, d'embarras et d'extase : et toutes ces choses à la fois. Et la science ne pourra jamais expliquer comment ça pouvait être possible.

\- Merci d'exister.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
